Une nouvelle fois
by cloudsdreams
Summary: S’il te plait...tue moi avant qu’il ne soit trop tard...tue moi avant d’avoir des regrets... Est ce que Rukia arrivera à tuer un être qui lui est cher une nouvelle fois ? Premier one shot.


**Auteur**** :** Cloudsdreams

**Titre**** :** Une nouvelle fois

**Paring**** :** Rukia x ? (à vous de décider)

**Disclaimer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Une nouvelle fois**

« S'il te plait...tue-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...tue-moi avant d'avoir des regrets...»

Sa voix, brisée mais déterminée, résonna dans ma tête pendant plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles je n'esquissa aucun geste. Un cri me tira de mes pensées et je releva précipitamment la tête pour constater qu'il continuait de combattre le hollow qui était en lui. Il le combattait...pour ne pas qu'il me fasse du mal. Il a toujours cherché à me protéger, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il a toujours cherché à être fort pour ceux qu'il aime et pour moi. Et maintenant encore, il continue de combattre son hollow intérieur même s'il sait que c'est vain. Mais il le fait quand même. Il est comme ça, et rien ne le changera.

« Rukia..., me supplia t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, s'il te plait...tue-moi...toi seule...a la force de le faire...

- N...non...je ne peux pas faire ça ! criais-je alors, pas encore une fois..., rajoutais-je d'une voix où se mêlait tristesse et douleur, je suis désolée...

Je ne pouvais pas tuer un être cher à mon cœur. Pas une nouvelle fois. C'était au dessus de mes forces. C'en était plus que mon cœur ne pouvait en supporter.

- Rukia...» murmura t-il.

A l'appellation furtive de mon prénom, je releva la tête vers lui. Il tenta de me rassurer avec un sourire qui se voulait naturel et rassurant mais qui ne l'était pas, mais surtout, c'est son regard le trahit. En effet, comment pouvait-il l'être alors qu'il était remplit de tristesse et de désespoir ? La lueur que je voyais briller dans ses yeux auparavant n'est plus. Elle s'était éteinte au moment même où il a compris qu'il ne pouvait vaincre le hollow qui était en lui...non, en réalité, elle n'est plus depuis qu'il a compris que le plus grand danger pour ses proches n'était rien d'autre que lui-même.Il n'y avait aucune issue. Le tuer était la seule solution mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas accepter cette réalité. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et, tout doucement, la conduisit sur la poignée de mon zanpakutô. Il resserra alors l'étreinte sur mes doigts, obligeant les miens à faire de même. Je plongea mes yeux dans les siens, et s'en que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mon zanpakutô quitta lentement son fourreau. Je voulus réagir, mais la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes me prit de court. J'étais tellement surprise que j'en oublia de fermer les yeux. Finalement, après quelques instants, nos lèvres se séparèrent.

« S'il te plait, Rukia...tue-moi ! » supplia t-il une nouvelle fois.

Les larmes coulant à flot, le corps tremblant, le cœur brisé et l'âme éclatée, je ne trouva le courage de planter mon zanpakutô à travers sa poitrine que grâce à sa main qui guida de nouveau la mienne. Son sang gicla sur mon kimono et sur mon visage, se mêlant ainsi à mes larmes. Sa main retomba lourdement le long de son corps alors que celui-ci, dénudé de toutes forces, tomba tout aussi lourdement sur moi. Je le soutins de toutes mes forces, m'agrippant à lui comme si la vie que je venais de lui voler allait ainsi restée prisonnière de son enveloppe charnelle.

« Rukia..., souffla t-il au creux de mon oreille, merci... »

Telles furent ses dernières paroles. A cet instant, toute volonté de vivre s'envola et mes jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de nos deux corps. Je l'entraina avec moi dans ma chute, mais je restais agrippée à lui, dans le vain espoir que tout cela ne soit pas réel. Malheureusement, tout cela était bel et bien vrai. Je l'avais tué. Encore une fois, j'avais tué la personne qui m'était le plus cher au monde. Avec mes dernières forces, je posa délicatement son corps au sol. Ses yeux étaient encore à moitié ouverts et, c'est la mort dans l'âme que je les ferma, acceptant le crime que j'avais une nouvelle fois commis.

« _Me pardonneras-tu d'être aussi faible...? _» furent les dernières pensées qui résonnèrent dans mon esprit avant que celui-ci ne sombre dans le néant.

**FIN**


End file.
